Mr. T
Mr. T, labeled The Ladies Man, was a member of the Massive Failures. He later returned in Season 2 as a member of Team Gangsters. Info Mr. T is a rather gentle soul. Despite his gruff tone and constant use of slang, he's rather kind, especially towards women. Raised as under the wisdom of his momma and constantly referring to her, he is always open to respecting women especially more than he does other men, notable in the fact that he constantly attempted to aid Marilyn Monroe for the first few challenges despite her constant backlash at him. He is also constantly associating with Lady Gaga, and also reveals himself to have feelings for her, despite her not doing the same. History Mr. T first made an appearance in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes. He spent his time trying to help Marilyn Monroe cross the river, but was eventually tranquilized by the soldiers. In Wright Wing Brothers, he must role a barrel into Eve. However, due to his mother's words and his gentle nature, he cannot do it, and instead knocks himself out with the barrel. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he spends his time following Marilyn Monroe, protecting her. When she is confronted by a mugger, he begins to protect her, only for him to knock T out, and she is saved by Robin minutes later. Mr. T begins to feel responsible for her elimination. Mr. T has a brief role in Apoca-Rick, as he only speaks in the episode during the beginning argument, asking for his mother to help him, only for William Wallace to insult him. Mr. T has a bigger role in You Might Pass, as he comforts Lady Gaga in the beginning after she misses Wallace, until Leonidas enters and puts the sentimental discussion to an end, insulting T's intelligence and Lady Gaga's choice in men. Mr. T later assists his team in the challenge, and screams once again for his mother as the bridge falls. Mr. T's role in Cooking With Chemicals is somewhat minor compared to the other episodes, as he first appears in the challenge introduction, getting offended when Watsky calls the group "fools". He also tries to help figure out a food for the team, but ends up getting sucked into the fight. Mr. T's role is made more major in I'm Feeling Lucky. He hides with Lady Gaga during the challenge, and after comforting her, she kisses him on the cheek, much to his surprise. He later runs out of his hiding spot after Lady Gaga is taken out, and warns Adam and Miley Cyrus about Chuck Norris, who appeared as a special surprise for the challenge, before being taken out with them. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, Mr. T first interacts with Adam, trying to snap him out from his obsession with Eve. He later responds to the bipolar Mr. Rogers calling the contestants "fucks", only to not get a response. In the challenge, he assists his team in getting furniture to the house, and while carrying a couch in, spots Leonidas damaging the house and putting a hole in his room like Cleopatra persuaded him to. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, he begins the episode accepting Gaga's offering of bacon, then responds to Justin Bieber pulling Michael Jordan's jockstrap from his oatmeal. He is also given a role in the play, but during his team's performance, he is not able to do so, and instead pulls the curtain over Lady Gaga to cover her wardrobe malfunction, and is sad for her leaving, and tells her so. He spends most of Pretty the Fool grieving over the elimination of Gaga, and is pretty much useless during the challenge, although he does help his team out. He ends up quitting due to his love for her. He has a supporting role in History Repeats Itself, being put in a cell with Wallace and Miley Cyrus. At first, he is sad that he was not put with Gaga, but in the end, helps them escape. He does so by beating up guards, including punching one in the chin. He later regrettingly frees the Megalodon. In the end of the episode, he asks Lady Gaga to make out, only to be friend-zoned, and recieves a pat on the back from a sympathetic Leonidas. Trivia *Mr. T is the first person to quit. *He is the first person to have a relationship with someone, as he had a short, one sided relationship with Marilyn Monroe before falling for Lady Gaga. **He is one of the three males to like more than one female, along with Adam (Eve and Cleopatra) and Kanye West (Eve and Cleopatra). ***He is the only one of them who does not like Cleopatra and/or Eve. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Pre-merge